Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-62.150.203.142-20120203163136/@comment-64.22.228.240-20120214172131
1) tryndamere has a gap closer and will trade well with most of these champions. 2) Most AD champions will be at a disadvantage due to his w debuff 3) harassing him early means nothing unless you can stop him from farming almost completely. A smart trynd will be able to get the farm he needs regardless of harass. A smart team will bring a jungler up his lane and he'll be able to burst most champs down post 6 with a hard cc like skarner's ult. Once he's won the lane he snowballs incredibly well and because of his passive and Q passive he's arguabley the most gold efficient ad in the game. It doesn't take long for him to become a hypercarry. You essentially have to prevent his farm the entire game, not just pre 6. 4) He's a carry, but with the health scale of a bruiser. He is basically a caitlyn with a melee range, ad debuff, and 5 seconds of invulnerability, BUT he is also the bruiser (focus the carry and prevent their damage) which he can do with his w and insane damage scale. People who say "he's easily hard countered with cc and ignite fail to realize that a competant team with tryndamere will win every team fight BECAUSE you are focusing the bruiser/offtank before the ap carry and ad carry so he's performed 3 roles: carry, bruiser, and tank and all with the ability to survive an entire teams burst for 5+ seconds so he can LIVE while his team just got the iniate they wanted and now have free reign with their carries and tank cc. The potential to overlap cc and the waste of abilities (now on cd while rest of team is coming to kill you) makes tryndamere a very strong team pick. People focus on HIM "HE's easily countered" but they fail to realize that he's not the ad carry that was being babysat for the first 20 minutes, has = farm to your ad carry, and that he just took the ad away from your carry's IE along with roughly 1/3 - 1/4 of your bruiser and jungler's ad and 1/2 your tank and ap carry's ad along with AT LEAST 5 abilities, probably 2 summoners, and a hard cc or 2. You pushed him out of team fight, but 1 champion just cost you a team fight BECAUSE you didn't ignore him. Had you ignored him he'd have chased your tank down for a Quadra while your ap carry or jungler barely got to fountain and can't defend the map anymore because its 5 v 1 40 minutes into the game. People can look at the champ and say "he's countered by this and that" but they need to consider how much it costs your team TO counter that champ. A tryndamere doesn't need to go 20-0-11 to perform his duties as top lane the problem is that he CAN while performing his duties in your team comp. 5) Very few (if any) of those champions are HARD counters to Tryndamere. They'll slow his farm at 1 point in the game, (most in the list are pre 6), but a smart trynd wont try to lvl 1 dual a renekton or trundle (who will never be top lane tahts a terrible idea) and he'll gain more from every item than your bruiser because crit scales damage more than 100% and once he's got an IE he'll be able to trade with ALMOST any champ and be able to farm after. If you know a champ that can prevent trynd from getting 5k worth of items then you've found a hard counter, but I highly doubt that. There's a lot of bad people who play trynd and his skill cap isn't high, but all champions are relatively easy to play with a little practice and comfort (trynd is a lil easier to play bc he can be reckless and live through it) A competant summoner will get farm and with the ability to farm there is literally a point where trynd will get uncontrollable, get to the point where a cleanse and 5 seconds is enough to kill 2 people, 2 cc's aren't enough, and the advantage he brings to a team fight will make them easy for his team to win. The prime objective of a top laner in a team fight isn't "shred team" it's "push ad carry out of fight". Trynd can do that WHILE shredding the team. No ad carry will toe to toe a trynd 40 minutes in, even in a team fight. Your team focused trynd so his team's designated carries got more than a few free pops and he brought your ad carry to 10% health with 2 hits, ulted, cleansed the ignite/exhaust, and spun through the wall into the jungle to heal up and catch stragglers when your team realizes they lost the fight. P.S. because your bruiser went 2k-3k in armor items they don't do enough to kill/push the enemy carry before trynd kills/pushes your carry out of the fight nor do they have the MR to deal with the enemy carry thats weyleighing on them. TL;DR: No such thing as hard counters, trynd is carry/bruiser/tank in team fights, trynd is more effective for team fights than arguably any top lane in game because he's so dangerous and gains his damage resistance with ult, people who say "countered by this ...." don't look at TEAM